


Music To Sam's Ears

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's off-key singing, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: A little drabble about music and Dean. Just a little head-canon I have that Dean sings oldies but goodies to/for/about Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincetmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

Music has a large place in a lot of Sam’s memories. Whether it’s from the earliest (sitting in the back seat of the impala with Dean listening to their father’s choices), or more recent (sitting in the passenger seat listening to Dean blast classic rock) or even the quieter decibels of his own more diverse tastes -it’s there in many of his memories.

A lot of those memories consist of Dean _(and sometimes himself)_ singing along.

When they were younger Dean would purposely sing the wrong lyrics or sing completely off key -usually to make Sam laugh. It always worked too. Sam could never stay angry, sad or upset for very long during those songs.

As he got older he realized that maybe the off key singing wasn’t as intentional on Dean’s part as he’d pretended.

Sam can’t be sure really.

When he knows someone is listening Dean seems to sing more off key than when he thinks he’s alone.

Nowadays it’s a rare thing for him to catch Dean singing out loud. But it happens.

Just the other morning he returned earlier than usual from his morning run and caught Dean in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. He’d still been in his robe and slippers but he’d also been wearing his headphones _(and therefore unaware of Sam’s approach/presence)_ and singing along to The Temptations “ **Just My Imagination** ”, a song that Sam would never have believed that Dean would listen to much less know well enough to sing along with.

_Each day through my doorway_  
_I watch him as he passes by_  
_I say to myself_  
_You’re such a lucky guy_  
_To have a boy like him_  
_Is truly a dream come true_  
_Out of all the fellas in the world_  
_He belongs to you_  
_But it was just my imagination_  
_Runnin’ away with me-once again_  
_Seems it was just my imagination_  
_Runnin’ away with me_

_I tell you I can visualize it all_  
_This couldn’t be a dream, for too real it all seems_  
_But it was just my imagination_  
_Runnin’ away with me-once again_  
_Seems it was just my imagination_  
_Runnin’ away with me_  
_Every night on my knees I pray_

And if Sam had stood there listening, imagining that Dean was singing about him, well it wouldn’t have been the first time.

_Dear Lord hear my plea_  
_Don’t ever let another take him away from me_  
_For I would surely die_  
_His love is heavenly_

_But it was just my imagination_  
_Runnin’ away with me-once again_  
_Seems it was just my imagination_  
_Runnin’ away with me_

Sure Dean had hit some bad notes but Sam doesn’t care. Whatever songs Dean sings in whatever key he sings them in, it’s music to Sam’s ears because it means that Dean is happy.

And that makes him happy too.


End file.
